Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that the wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Both personal and residential units may be coupled to a variety of external devices. Typically, control of each device is separate in terms of controlling operating parameters of each device. A control or interface such as a remote control, keypad or buttons must be provided for each device. Providing separate interfaces increases the cost of the system.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that allows a receiving device to control other external devices generically without having to specifically configure for that device.